


Cafe Boy

by suga_cube95



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Changlix, The same as the other one for the first chapter, fluffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_cube95/pseuds/suga_cube95
Summary: Changbin is peacefully enjoying his last collage years but who crash lands into his life, but a Lee Felix?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. A Sunshiney Day

**Author's Note:**

> OMG GUYS IM SO SO SORRY IM NEW AT THIS BUT APPARENTLY I ONLY SELECTED ONE CHAPTER FOR THE OTHER ONE AKSJJSJSJS THIS IS THE NEW VERSION IM SO SO SORRYYYYY 🥺

Changbin took a deep breath of fresh air, looking down at his phone to make sure he had the right address. His friends, Chan and Jisung, whom he was in a music group with, had forced him out of his shell to fetch them some coffee to help stay awake for the long night of working ahead. This was usually the case for college students, seeing as they were busy during the day and spent most of the time working at night. Changbin had finally arrived at the small cafe in town, and ducked his head down, heading inside and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. After what seemed like hours, he made it to the front of the line where he was greeted by a cheery but deep voice.   
“Hi welcome to The Big Cup! What would you like to order?”   
Changbin looked up in surprise at the shockingly deep voice to have his breath taken away by the male in front of him. The boy had relatively small proportions with fluffy blonde hair and a smile that could light up the darkest rooms. There were freckles lightly dusting his cheeks and an aura of happiness. Changbin just stared at him, mouth open slightly. The latter waved his hand infront of Changbin’s face, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
“Your order....?” The worker asked politely. Changbin cleared his throat, feeling the tips of his ears go red. What the fuck is happening?!   
“A-ah yes sorry. Two Frappuccinos and one macchiato with Carmel.” The worker nodded and wrote it down before rushing off to make the order, leaving Changbin to collect his thoughts. The cheery boy came back with the drinks a few minutes later, setting them down infront of him. Changbin reaches for his wallet but the boy reached across the counter; stopping with with a heart warming smile.   
“No need. This one is on the house. Come back soon yeah?”  
Changbin could only nod and give the stranger a small but meaningful smile. He turned to leave but heard a shout from the other.   
“I almost forgot! I’m Lee Felix.”  
Changbin smiled. Such a beautiful name.   
“Seo Changbin.” He said with a smile, waving and walking out the door.   
As soon as Changbin had walked through the dorm door, he was attacked by his squirrel like roommate, Han Jisung. The younger boy gave Changbin a big hug before taking the Carmel coffee, taking a few sips and sighing contently.   
“You’re the best Binnie. Channie Hyung is in the back room.” Changbin nodded and headed down the hallway to find the older in the back room working on the beats for their newest song. Changbin knocked on the door was he was heading in, walking to the blonde hair boy and setting his drink on the table. Chan took off his headphones and smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.   
“Thanks binnie. I really needed that.” Changbin smiled and hugged the latters shoulders.   
“Of course Hyung. Have you gotten the bridge done yet?”   
“Yep! All we need is for you to finish the lyrics.” Changbin nodded and gave the leader a determined smile.   
“I won’t let you down Channie Hyung! I’ll have it done by the end of this month!” Chan laughed and nodded before shooing the rapper out.   
“Go get some food first you nut job.”   
Changbin laughed and got some snacks before heading to his room, beginning to write and erase as he thought of the right words for the song.   
The next day Changbin stopped by the cafe, partly because he needed a coffee fix and partly because....well he wanted to see Felix again, even if they were strangers. It was a Monday so the cafe wasn’t very crowded. When he walked in Felix immediately gave him a huge smile, eyes curving into crescents. Changbin smiled and walked up to Felix.   
“Hi Felix! How’ve you been?” Changbin asked, trying to strike up a normal conversation. Felix shrugged.   
“Keeping up with a job and classes is hard but the pay is good.”   
Changbin nodded, slightly nervous as he murmured, “Macchiato.”  
Felix tilted his head. “Hmm?”  
Changbin felt his face flush. “T-that’s uhm...m-my order. A macchiato.”   
Felix nodded quickly and smiled, clearly amused with the latters state. He started making the drink and continued talking, being the social butterfly he is.   
“So do you go to the College here?”   
Changbin nodded. “Second year.”   
Felix smiled at him. “I’m first year. Does that mean I can call you hyung? What are you doing after this hyung?” He continued without waiting for an answer. Changbin blinked.   
“I-I uhm....me and my friend Chan hyung and jisung were working on a song...” Felix’s eyes widened.   
“You’re part of the music group for school right? 3racha was it? I’ve listened to some of your songs and they’re really good hyung!” Changbin blushed slightly and gave him a small smile, taking his drink from the younger.   
“Yea we’ve released a few here and there.”   
The two continued chatting, only stopping when a costumer came and resuming right after. Changbin found out that Felix came from Australia, which is why he has an accent, and actually knows Chan, whom came to Korea with him.   
“Well I’d love to talk more but we’re closing soon hyung.” Changbin glanced at his phone. 8:30?! They’d been talking for 9 hours?!   
Changbin nodded and gave the younger a smile. “I’ll see you around Felix-ah.” Felix gave Changbin a small piece of paper, to which the rapper looked at it, confused.   
“M-my number,” He stuttered, “Incase you wanna talk.” Changbin grinned and bowed dramatically.   
“Will do Lixie. Have a nice day.” Changbin walked out of the cafe. Had he tured around he would’ve seen how Felix blushed at the nickname, sighing contently as he wiped the counters.   
Changbin walked into the dorm yelling,”I’m home!” To anyone who cared. Chan, who was sitting on the couch, gave him a look.   
“What room you so long?”   
Changbin shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Just taking to a friend. “ Chan nodded.  
“Well I would hurry up and start working if I were you.” He said, turning back to the tv. Changbin nodded and headed back to his room.   
Two weeks has gone by and Changbin continued to come to the coffee shop everyday, sometimes staying and talking for hours becoming increasingly close friends with Felix. The two chatted about anything and everything, finding out they had much in common.   
“No way!” Felix gasped, staring at Changbin with wide eyes, “You like gaming too?!”   
Changbin chuckled. “Well it’s not uncommon and I don’t ONLY write music. I have off time too.”   
Felix laughed and nodded. “Yea I guess that makes sense. What are you doing after this?”  
Changbin shrugged. “Just hanging out at the dorm and trying to figure out what the heck I’m going to write for my portion of the rap.” Changbin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Felix nodded while making a coffee for the next costumer in line.   
“It must be hard having to make big hits on such short notice.” Changbin blushed a little.   
“I-I wouldn’t say big hits but.....as long as one person enjoys it I feel like I did a good job.” Felix laughed and waved his cleaning rag in the air.   
“Wooo go Hyung!!! You’re so amazing!!!” Felix cheered while Changbin blushed and tried to shush the noisy child.   
“You’re going to alert the whole cafe!” He hissed. Felix simply giggled and went back to making coffee. Changbin was about to say something when his phone rang. It was Chan, probably wondering where he was at. He sighed and picked it up.   
“Yes Hyung?.....Hyung calm down......yes I’m at the cafe.....oh shut up will you?......but Hyung-........ok....ok....I said ok!!.....right....love you too Hyung. Bye.” Changbin hung up and looked at Felix with an apologetic look.   
“Chan Hyung thinks I’ve gone missing and wants me back at the dorm now. Sorry. I-I’ll come back later Lix.” Felix smiled in sympathy and nodded.   
“I’m going to hold you to that Hyung.” Felix replied in a teasing tone. Changbin stuck his tongue out at the younger and laughed, waving as he left the small cafe


	2. Writers Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin is having trouble write his rap because of a certain.....𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔.

It was dangerously close to the deadline of having to finish his rap and so far he had nothing. Every single paper, word, melody, was throw out the window, not living up to Changbin’s expectations for himself. 

Changbin groaned in frustration as he threw away paper #152735, laying his head on his desk with a defeated sigh. He was quite literally on the verge of tears and free styling it was sounding better and better. 

Chan walked in the room, about to ask Changbin if he knew where Jisung his the remote, before he spotted the younger laying on his desk surrounded by crumpled papers. Chan pulled up another chair and sat down next to Changbin, putting a comforting hand on his arm. 

“Still no luck?” He asked gently, receiving a groan in response from the younger. Chan sighed and tans his fingers through Changbin’s hair. 

“What do you think is holding you up?”

Changbin sat up and gestured to the wall. “I-I don’t know. Anytime I try to write a stanza, heck even a single word, it never looks right. T-there’s this thing! I’m the back of my mind. I have no idea what it is and it’s been bothering me this whole time.” 

Chan nodded, mulling over what it could be. “Well....” He started, a teasing smile on his face, “Well you have been spending a lot of your time at a particular cafe....could that be it?” 

Changbin could feel himself blushing as he quickly shook his head. “W-what?! No way! I don’t like Felix!!! I don’t wanna spend every second of my time with him....and play with his honey blond hair....” Changbin trailed off as he realized he was rambling and sat in silence, embarrassed. 

Chan laughed. “I never said anything about you liking Felix~ I just said the cafe.” 

Changbin blushed more and banged his head on the table. “Shit.”

Chan smiled and ruffled the burnets hair. “Well if your little crush is this much of a problem, you need to tell him!”

Changbin blushed more and scratched the back of his neck. “D-dont call him a crush Hyung he’s just..... a really amazing person. And plus, I can’t tell him! I’ve only know him for a few weeks! There’s no way he’ll like me back.”

Chan rolled his eyes. “Well do you have any better ideas?” 

Changbin bit his lip, thinking for a minute or two before letting out a defeated sigh. “No....”

Chan nodded. “Then you need to tell him soon. We must to have your portion in time to record Binnie.” 

Changbin nodded as Chan started to walk out. “Wait! Hyung! One more thing!”

Chan turned around and motioned for him to go on. 

“Tell jisung and I kill you.”

Chan laughed and waved as he walked out. Changbin huffed and set his pencil down, glancing at his phone(which had a lockscreen of Felix). Changbin scowled ya the picture. 

“This is all your fault for being so damn cute.” He said, letting out an annoyed huff and pocketing his phone, walking out the front door with a quick, ‘I’m leaving!’

Changbin spent the day walking around just enjoying nature and trying to clear his head. His little adventures varied from feeding ducks at the park, greeting a small amount of 3racha fans that happened to recognize him, and take a nature walk in the forest. 

He made an executive decision to get some ice cream for himself before he headed back to hell- I mean the dorm. 

He walked into their neighborhood parlor with a small smile on his face as he looked back through the texts through him and Felix. A friendly but strangely familiar voice greeted him at the counter. 

“Hi welcome to Freezey Magic! What can I get for you today?”

Changbin looked up at his phone and gaped at the person infront of him. 

Standing there with a wide smile was none other than Lee Felix (please guys I’m begging you to be surprised by this). 

“F-felix?” Changbin squeaks out. This is the same person Changbin has been trying to get out of his mind. Why does he have to show up now??? 

Felix gives him an almost blinding smile. “That’s me! How’ve you been doing Hyung?” 

It took Changbin a second to process that Felix (aka the angel that came into his life), had responded to him. “Uhm.......y-yea. Good. I’m good.” 

Get it together Changbin. You’re Changbin, SpearB, the dark rapper. You don’t get flustered over some cute boy you just met. Changbin smiles at Felix, who was oblivious to his internal pep talk. 

“That’s good. Any luck on the song?”

“No,” He said, sighing, “I haven’t gotten any further on it.”

Felix pouted. “Awwwe I’m sorry Hyung :/ I wish I could help you write it.” 

Changbin wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. This precious boy wanted to take away his stress and write his rap for him. This boy he only just met two weeks ago. This angel of destruction and happiness that Changbin couldn’t seem to shake. 

“O-oh thank you but I’ll work hard to get it done!” Changbin exclaimed, a little too loud causing some costumers to give them weird looks. Felix beamed at him and Changbin could’ve sworn there were actual butterflies in his stomach. 

“That’s good to here Hyung.”

Changbin nodded and then took a deep breath. “So.... are you free this weekend? Cause I’m free and I was wondering if you wanna hang out. We could bring Channie Hyung and jisung if you want and of course you might not want to come but it’s just an offer if you have literally nothing else to do.” Changbin said this as if he were trying to rap the words as fast as he could. He sucked in a deep breath and stood there, waiting for Felix’s reaction. Felix laughed. 

“So you want to hang out this weekend, correct?” 

Changbin sighed and nodded, a relived smile spreading across his face. Felix let out a small giggle and did those damned butterflies ever sleep? 

“Of course Hyung, since I have nothing better to do.” He said dramatically, a teasing lit in his voice. Changbin smiled and bowed. 

“Thank you Lixie. You won’t regret it.” 

Felix blushed slightly and tired to compose himself. 

“Y-you don’t have to be so formal, really Hyung...”

Changbin looked up and smirked, finding the younger’s flustered state amusing.

Changbin took Felix’s hand into his own and kissed the top of it lightly. 

“Till we meet again, Lee Felix.” He said with a small smirk before waving and walking out, leaving Felix bright red and sputtering out a goodbye. 

After he was a few blocks away he realized with a start he didn’t get to buy his ice cream. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you still reading, thank you <3 I will try to update often but the chapters won’t get much longer than this unless it’s big -v-’ 
> 
> Kudos if you liked it~


	3. “Hang Out”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Changbin are going to “hang out”.
> 
> Totally not a date.
> 
> Just a hang out between friends.
> 
> Yea....

Felix POV:  
Felix was feeling both very very happy and very very nervous. Changbin never said it was a date but, Felix still was just as excited. 

Felix looked himself up and down in the mirror. Not bad. He groaned as his bangs kept falling in his face, reaching to the aide for his hairspray and coming back with air. He looked over and saw the can had disappeared. 

“Who took the hairspray?” He shouted to the members of his dorm, sticking his head outside of the bathroom door. A lazy reply come from down the hallway. 

“Think hyunjin took it. You know how he always tries to look his best for the dance tapes.” 

“Do you know where he is?”

“Nope!”

Felix sighed. “Thanks for all your help Minho Hyung -_-“

Said boy only giggled in response and turned the tv back up. Felix went around checking to see where the spray thief was only to find him the the kitchen. 

Hyunjin was multitasking as he checked his phone, took bites of cereal, and fixed his hair. He looked up at Felix with a breakfast bar in his mouth and gave him a guilty smile. 

Felix sighed and took the spray from Hyunjin with a small laugh. “Your multitasking skills cease to amazing me Hyung.”

Hyunjin took a small bow. “I try I try.” 

Felix then focused on fixing his hair, using his reflection on the fridge to make it perfect. Hyunjin came up behind him with a playful smirk on his face. 

“So.....what’s with all this dressy git up?” He asked. Felix blushed slightly and bit his lip, contemplating on weather or not he should tell the older. 

“Uhm..... I’m kinda...... goingtostaywithchangbin?”

Hyunjin squealed and clapped, dancing around Felix chanting, “Felixie has a date~ Felixie has a date~”

Felix blushed and covered Hyunjins mouth, a small smile on his face from the olders antics. 

“Will you shut up?? You’re gonna-“ Felix was cut off by Minho walking into the kitchen with an amused smile. 

“So you have a date Felix?”

Felix shook his head as two more people entered the kitchen. 

“All it is is I’m going to hang out with Changbin Hyung.” He said, retracting his hand from Hyunjins face. 

“Mhmmmm. That’s one fancyyyyy outfit for a hangout.” Seungmin said, going into the pantry and taking out some ramen.

Felix blushed and complained that they were making this a big deal (even though Felix was doing the same in his head). Jeongin came behind Felix and hugged him. 

“Why not just go to your date already Hyung?”

Felix heard honking from outside and grinned, affectionately ruffling the youngest hair, and dashing out the door with a ‘Ill be back by 10!’ 

Changbin POV

Changbin checked himself out in the full length mirror in his bedroom, satisfied with his outfit. He was wearing a black t-shirt tucked into some skinny jeans complete with a silver chain necklace and earrings. He put some light makeup on to add flare and, he looked hot, if he did say so himself. 

Chan walked in, looking Changbin up and down and giving him an approving look. “You look good Binnie but uh, where are you going?” 

Changbin continued to study himself in the mirror, making sure he didn’t mess anything up. “Out.” 

Chan whined. “Cmonnnn you don’t dress up like this for nothing! Outside of the stage I’ve almost never seen wear anything other than a hoodie.”

Changbin laughed softly. “I asked Lixie to meet me so we could hang out today.”

Chan clapped. “You finally asked him out??”

Changbin blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well....not really.” 

Chan tilted his head in question. 

“I kinda just asked him to eat? It wasn’t officially a date date.” 

Chan laughed. “Sure sure Binnie.”

Changbin looked at his phone and turned to Chan, spreading his arms out. 

“Do I look ok?”

“Do you look ok??? You look amazing Binnie! Go get him!” He said, emphasizing his last sentence with a shove toward the door. Changbin giggled. 

“Ok ok, tell Jisungie I left.” Chan nodded as Changbin walked out the door. 

Changbin pulled up to the address Felix have him and looked up the tall apartment building. 

“There’s no way I’m climbing up all those stairs.” He stated to no one in particular. He smirked and honked the horn of his car instead of opting to text Felix. A few minutes later he saw a mop of blonde hair dash out of the doors and stop by the car, looking through the drivers side window with a huge grin, breathless. 

Changbin took in the sight in-front of him. Felix was wearing a skintight white shirt with some baggy black jeans and black boots. He had some light touches of make up and an eyebrow ring. 

Felix waved shyly infront of the olders face when he continued to stare at him. “H-hyung?”

Changbin shook his head and looked Felix up and down again. “Lixie you look.....amazing.” He said incredulously. Felix blushed and bowed. 

“T-thanks Hyung. From what I can tel you do too.” Changbin laughed and motioned for Felix to get in the car, which the younger happily complied to do. 

Changbin started pulling out of the parking lot while Felix, being the curious cat he is, started looking around the car. 

“Where exactly are we going hyung?”

Changbin snickered. “Wouldn’t you like to know~”

Felix whined and grabbed the olders arm, shaking it desperately. “Hyungggggg tell meeeee! You’re being meannnnnn!” 

Changbin chuckled at the youngers expense. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll know when we get there.” 

Felix sighed and then took out his wallet, counting his money to make sure he had enough to pay for both of them if they went to eat. Changbin saw and snatched the wallet from his hands. Felix looked up at his hyung. 

“What’d you do that for?”

Changbin playfully waved the wallet infront of Felix’s face. “There’s noooo way I’m letting you pay for anything tonight Felix.” 

Felix giggles and tried to reach for his wallet. “So we’re going to eat somewhere?”

Changbin smirked in response and put Felix’s wallet in the drivers side door. Felix sighed dramatically. 

“You’re so mean hyung. I was just trying to be nice.”

“Ah but that’s my job. You can’t steal my thunder.”

“What happened to us just hanging out?” Felix said with a teasing lit in his voice. Changbin blushed slightly and tried to cover it up with a shrug. 

“It’s a fancy hangout...?” He said, a lame excuse. They both burst out laughing. 

“I see.” Felix giggled, relaxing back in his seat and staring out the window. 

A few minutes later Changbin pulled up to an 80’s style arcade and diner. Felix gasped and raced out of the car, standing on the other side and jumping in place, excitedly pointing at the sign. Changbin felt his heart literally melting at the sight. He chuckled and got out of the car. 

“So you like it?”

“Like it??? Hyung this is my favorite place ever! How’d you know?”

Changbin smiled and whispered, “Its a secret~”

Felix giggled. “Did you ask Chan hyung?”

Instead of replying Changbin grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. As soon as they walked in a waiter came by, greeting them and telling them they could choose their seats and their order would be taken shortly. 

Felix immediately ran over to a booth in the far corner, close to the arcade and by a window. Changbin chuckled as he sat down. 

“This is my favorite place to sit. I can look outside and play games while we’re waiting for food to come out.” The younger said, a content sigh escaping his mouth as he looked out the window. 

Changbin looked at the younger with a fond smile as the Australian started to talk about anything and everything. Changbin nodded and dipped his soda (which had come sometime during the talk about dogs). 

Soon the food came and man, it smelled heavenly. Changbin half expected the food hear to be some freeze dried burger they re-heated but this, this was delicious. 

Felix snickered as he watched his hyung shovel down food. “Good right?” He only got a small sound of agreement from the rapper, who was too busy eating to give him a proper response. Felix giggled and started eating, talking in between bites about things such as his life in Australia, what the cafe is like, and what games he likes to play. 

Changbin loved how talkative the boy is, finding it adorable, and loved his stories, so he tried to nod and show as most interest as possible to whatever the Aussie was saying. 

When they finished eating, Felix eagerly took Changbin to the arcade section. 

They played for hours, making bets, laughing, telling ok (really bad) jokes, and having an all around good time. Changbin was glad he took this opportunity to get to know the younger better. Felix was glad to share something he loved with the person he loved. 

They were both reluctant to leave the small restaurant, promising to each other they’d do this again soon. 

Changbin dramatically opened the car door for Felix, earning a giggle from the younger. 

“Here you are darling.” He said with a smirk. Felix blushed and kisses the rappers cheek. 

“Why thank you Sir. Binnie hyung.” He said, getting into the car. Changbin stood there, stunned for a second, before shutting the door, a giddy smile on his face. 

They both sat in a comfortable silence in the car, quietly enjoying each others company. 

When they got to Felix’s apartment, he was reluctant to say goodbye. Felix came to the driver side door with a huge smile on his face. 

“Thank you for tonight Changbinnie.” He all but whispered. Changbin gave him a warm smile. 

“Of course Lixie..... I’ll see you around the cafe.” He replied, starting up the car. 

Felix bit his lip, contemplating, before calling out, “Wait hyung!” 

Changbin turned the car off to hear the younger better. “Yes?”

Felix blushed and mumbled, “D-do you wanna stay with me? We could watch a movie or something.”

Had the younger not been staring at his shoes, he would’ve seen how Changbin’s whole face lit up. 

“Really?”

Felix nodded, wondering if he went too far. “If you don’t want to thats-“

“Of course.”

Felix looked at him with wide eyes and a growing smile. “Really?”

Changbin nodded and got out of the car, hugging Felix. Felix blushed and hugged him back, putting the boys head under his chin because of the (small) height difference. Changbin pulled away and linked his arm through Felix’s, motioning for him to lead the way. 

Felix POV

When they got in the apartment, Felix introduced him to Minho and Hyunjin, Jeongin being out somewhere with his friends. 

Changbin bowed respectfully. “Nice to meet you Minho-ssi and Hyunjin-ssi.” 

The two giggled and bowed. “Nice to meet you Changbin-ssi.” They replied. Felix didn’t miss the teasing light in their eyes, wanting to get away from them ASAP. 

“Well me and Changbinnie hyung will be watching a movie in my room if you need us, uhm, please don’t need us.” Felix said, already dragging Changbin down the hallway. 

“Don’t do anything dirty! These walls are thin!” Minho called out. Felix blushed and groaned, looking at a flustered Changbin with an apologetic smile. 

They got to Felix’s room and Felix slammed the door shut with a tired sigh. 

“I’m sorry for that they’re just.....them.”

Changbin nodded gravely. “I too, have annoying roommates.” 

Felix giggled and sat down on the bed, motioning for Changbin to join him while he went to pic out a movie. 

Changbin reluctantly sat on the bed. Felix leaned forward to see what movies he has on VA chess (get over it, not everyone can pay for Netflix.) He finally selected three movie, Robin Hood, The Fox and The Hound, and Sleeping beauty, because those had been some of his childhood favorites. 

Just as Felix was turning around to ask Changbin which one they should watch first, Changbin was leaning forward to see what was taking to long. They both stopped short, their noses almost touching. Felix felt his breath hitch at the proximity, staring deep into the olders eyes. 

They sat like that for a while, both searching each others faces and wondering what to do next. Changbin smirked. 

“Enjoying the view~?” 

Felix blushed and scrambled to get away from him. “S-Sorry! Here. I have some movies.” He said quickly, shoving the movies towards Changbin. 

Changbin selected Robin Hood and Felix put it in, pressing play. Felix leaning back on his pillows, motioning for Changbin to do the same. Changbin hesitantly scooted to sit next to Felix, placing his hands in his lap and staying on the far edge of the bed, avoiding contact. 

Except Felix was having none of that. He pulled Changbin closer to him, wrapping his arms around the olders shoulders, laying on his side. 

Changbin blushed and tensed up at first, but slowly relaxed, snuggling into the youngers warmth. 

They stayed like that, both falling asleep in no time. 

“Shhhh Minho hyung! You’re gonna wake them up!”

“I know what I’m doing Hyunjin.”

“At least turn the flash off idiot.”

“Oh. Right. I knew that.”

Click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh fluff! Sorry it took so long, I’ll try to update once or twice a week. Schools been a little crazy.
> 
> Kudos if you liked :3


	4. Feels and Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil tiny chap bc flufffffff!

Changbin POV 

Changbin woke up to a very warm thing next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around said thing, snuggling into its warmth before thinking.....Wait.......what the heck is this? 

He pulled away from the warm source and found himself staring at Lee Felix and gods, he looked unearthly. 

Felix’s curtain was slightly opened, letting a sliver of light shine on his forehead. Felix’s arms and legs were loosely around Changbin and his hair was messy, but in a cute way. 

Changbin smiled, admiring his peaceful face before realizing how close him and Felix actually were. 

Fuck. Way too close. He tried to push himself away from Felix but Felix tightened his grip on the rapper, bringing him back to his chest. Changbin blushed and felt his breath catch. 

After a few more attempts Changbin gave into Felix, snuggling into his chest with an embarrassed but happy smile, knowing the younger still wasn’t awake. Changbin curled up against Felix and fell back asleep. 

Changbin had no idea how much time had passed but when we woke up he was greeted with the deepest voice to ever grace his ears. 

“Morning sunshine.” Felix said with a low chuckle. Changbin blushed and playfully shoved the younger. 

“Oh shut up Lix.” He spat, trying not to show how much the youngers voice affected him. Felix put his hand under Changbin’s chin, gently lifting his head up to meet his gaze. 

Felix smiled down at him. “My little Binnie Binnie Changbinnie.” He cooed, booping the rappers nose. Changbin scrunched his nose up and blushed. 

Felix laughed and sat up, stretching. “Well,” he said, moving to his dresser to pick out a shirt, “We should probably go out there before someone burns the house down. Hyunjin hyung should be at the dance studio by now and Jeonginnie is still at his friends house, along with my other roommate you haven’t met, Seungmin.”

Changbin groaned. “Fineeeeee.”

He sat up, getting out of bed and turning to Felix to see him shirtless, texting someone on his phone, completely oblivious to the meltdown he’s having. 

Changbin blushed down to his roots when Felix turned around- and winked at him. This angel, who apparently has hella good abs, just winked at him. Changbin was sure he’d self combust on the spot. 

Changbin, being the flustered bean his was at the moment, averted his eyes(after getting a good look at his abs), staring at the ground instead. 

Felix POV

He had honestly forgotten that Changbin was there for a second, getting dressed and going through his usual routine. He felt a pair of eyes on him, so he turned around to find Changbin staring at him with wide eyes. He almost laughed aloud at how cute Changbin looked, blushing furiously and eyes roaming his torso. 

He smirked, deciding to toy with his hyung, who’s rarely like this. Felix sent a playful wink at Changbin, who looked like he might burst at any moment. The poor rapper looked to the floor instead, looking as though he couldn’t take any more of Felix. 

And that theory was put to the test. 

Felix walked over and gently lifting Changbin’s face to meet his gaze, as he had done moments before, and stared into his eyes. He could feel Changbin freezing up under his touch. Then, with a small smirk, he released Changbin and put his shirt on, starting to walk out the door. 

Changbin POV

There was no way, after embarrassing him like that, that Lee Felix was just going to walk out on him! 

Changbin walked over to Felix and shut the door before he could walk out. Felix turned to ask him what he did that for but Changbin put an arm on the wall next to Felix’s head, leaning in close to him. 

Even though Changbin was shorter, he made up for his lack in height with strength and speed. He had pinned Felix against the wall, leaning in close to him and smirking, daring him to make the next move. 

Felix gulped, blushing and staring at Changbin with wide eyes. Changbin leaned in to where their lips were just barely apart, his breath hitting Felix’s lips, and stood there. 

Felix’s eyes fluttered shut, waiting for what Changbin was going to do next. In response, Changbin simply took his arm away and walked out the door, leaving Felix flustered, still against the wall. 

Felix POV

When Felix finally came in the kitchen, he found Changbin cooking breakfast. Changbin was running around flipping pancakes, taking bacon off the stove, and cooking eggs. It was like a feast! He really was cooking like a chef 😏. 

Felix gasped and stepped closer, admiring the food Changbin was dishing onto the plates. Changbin smiled at him. 

“I-I made breakfast for you Lix!” He said, gesturing to the food with a shy smile. “It’s not the best but-“

“It’s not the best?!” Felix interrupted, “Hyung this looks, smells,” He grabbed a random and fork took a bite of eggs, “And tastes A M A Z I N G.”

Felix shyly went around the counter and back hugged Changbin, whispering, “Thank you Binnie.”

Changbin blushed. “I-it’s nothing Lix really, the least I could do after letting me stay the night.” 

Minho suddenly came in the room, grabbing a plate and getting some toast and eggs. “Mmmm. He’s a keeper Felix!” 

Felix blushed. “Oh shut up hyung!”

Changbin nodded. “I am quite amazing.”

Felix giggled and gratefully took his plate of food from Changbin, going to sit at the table with Minho and dig in. 

Changbin sat at the table with his own plate, barely touching his food and watching their reactions closely. 

Felix noticed, looking up from his food and then stabbing some eggs, reaching across the table and shoving it into Changbin’s mouth. Changbin stared at him in surprise but laughed, eating the food. 

“Thank you Lixie.” He giggled, eating more of his food. Minho was too engrossed in his phone to notice anything the other two were doing at the moment, which Felix was grateful for. 

Felix took a small seat bow. “Anytime hyung.”

Once they had finished eating, Changbin gathered his stuff to go back to his place, offering to take Felix with but he politely declined, saying he had work tomorrow. 

Changbin opened the door and turned to say goodbye when he was tackled to the ground with a hug by Felix. 

“Ugh. F-felix?” He laughed, hugging the younger back who was currently onto of him. 

Felix buried his face into the rappers chest, soft hair tickling his chin. “I’ll miss you. Come back soon?” 

Changbin blushed slightly, smiling fondly at the youngers antics. “Of course Lixie. Who else would I annoy on the weekends?”

Felix giggled and got off of Changbin, offering a hand to help him up. Changbin gratefully accepted and used his momentum to bring his face right next to Felix’s, brushing his nose against the youngers cheek and running out the door. 

Felix just stood there, staring at the door before breaking into a happy smile. Minho strolled over and flicked the back of Felix’s head. “Bro you are sooooo whipped already.”

Felix ignored his hyung and started humming to himself, socks skidding across the hard wood floors as he went to clean up the mess from breakfast, replaying the days events in his head over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably post a few chapters centered around Minho and jisung so be ready for that~
> 
> Kudos if you liked itttttttt <3


	5. Just an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry ;-;

Hi guys, sorry this isn’t an update. If there’s anyone left waiting for an update it’ll take a little longer bc I had to completely reset my phone ;-;. I was writing the new chapter but I’ll have to start over for now. Don’t worry I wasn’t very far lol so I’ll try to get it done ASAP. Love you guyssss (if there’s any of you left) stay safe and have funnnn!


	6. Wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I wanted to write a tiny cliff hanger chap bc I’ve been inactive for so long ;-; chapter 7 will be here soon

Changbin was looking considerably happier when he got home, humming to himself and doing dishes. Chan came in the door and gasped in disbelief. 

“I need details stat. You spent the night at Felix’s and now you’re doing the dishes ON PURPOSE.” His eyes widened and he smirked. “Did y’all...?”

Changbins eyes widened and he felt his face reddening. “What?! Hyung no.” He whined, turning the tap off. “Don’t say such things.”

Chan meerly giggled. “Well then tell me the deets.” He chirped, setting his laptop on the table. Changbin sighed. 

He went on explaining his night out with Felix, starting our shy and reluctant but slowly becoming more open and excitable. 

“And then I said goodbye and now I’m here.” He finished, finally looking at Chan and much to his horror, Jisung. 

“J-jisung?! How long have you been standing there?!”

Jisung giggles. “Ever since you stated ranting about your crush~”

Changbin groaned. “This is what I was trying to avoid.”

Jisung pretended to look hurt. “Wow Hyung. Keeping me in the dark. How rood.”

Chan snickered and Changbin rolled his eyes. 

“Soooo....” Jisung began with a teasing smirk, “When are we going to meet him and his roommates?”

Changbin spit out his coffee. “What?! Since when did I say you’re going to meet them?”

Chan whined. “Cmon it’ll be fun!”

Changbin sighed. “It was bound to happen anyway. Alright I’ll text Felix and ask him if-“

“Already done.” Chan cut him off with a cheeky smile. Changbin gaped at him and sighed. 

“I’m literally not even surprised. When are we doing it?”

“In a few hours Binnie. You better go prepare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG BACK DOOR WAS SO GOOOOD!
> 
> I’m so proud of my babies ;-;
> 
> After this I’m going to write, drumroll pleaseeee!
> 
> A yoonmin fanfic! 
> 
> Would you guys like that? Ofc it’ll have Namjin and taekook too ;)


	7. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pffft I’m dragging this out as much as possible 😁

Changbin was looking considerably happier when he got home, humming to himself and doing dishes. Chan came in the door and gasped in disbelief. 

“I need details stat. You spent the night at Felix’s and now you’re doing the dishes ON PURPOSE.” His eyes widened and he smirked. “Did y’all...?”

Changbins eyes widened and he felt his face reddening. “What?! Hyung no.” He whined, turning the tap off. “Don’t say such things.”

Chan meerly giggled. “Well then tell me the deets.” He chirped, setting his laptop on the table. Changbin sighed. 

He went on explaining his night out with Felix, starting our shy and reluctant but slowly becoming more open and excitable. 

“And then I said goodbye and now I’m here.” He finished, finally looking at Chan and much to his horror, Jisung. 

“J-jisung?! How long have you been standing there?!”

Jisung giggles. “Ever since you stated ranting about your crush~”

Changbin groaned. “This is what I was trying to avoid.”

Jisung pretended to look hurt. “Wow Hyung. Keeping me in the dark. How rood.”

Chan snickered and Changbin rolled his eyes. 

“Soooo....” Jisung began with a teasing smirk, “When are we going to meet him and his roommates?”

Changbin spit out his coffee. “What?! Since when did I say you’re going to meet them?”

Chan whined. “Cmon it’ll be fun!”

Changbin sighed. “It was bound to happen anyway. Alright I’ll text Felix and ask him if-“

“Already done.” Chan cut him off with a cheeky smile. Changbin gaped at him and sighed. 

“I’m literally not even surprised. When are we doing it?”

“In a few hours Binnie. You better go prepare.”

Felix POV

Felix was looking at himself in the mirror, trying to decide if he should put on something fancy, or maybe something more comfortable. Chan had texted around an hour ago saying that him, Changbin, and someone named Jisung were coming over and he wanted to impress his guests, but not come off as too weird. 

Felix held one of his fancier shirts over his chest and examined himself in the mirror, letting out a small laugh. “I look ridiculous.” He muttered, putting the shirt away. 

After a while Felix finally decided on a soft pink hoodie and some jeans, not wanted to come off as weird to his friends. He walked into the kitchen to find Seungmin and Hyunjin in a close whispering discussion. 

The two appeared not to notice him as he walked over to the fridge and opened it. He scanned the fridge and it’s few contents. He sighed and grabbed his keys off the counter, turning around. “Hey I’ll be right b-“ 

Felix had turned around to see Seungmin with his arms around Hyunjin, Hyunjins arms around his waist, the two of them kissing passionately. As soon as Felix started talking though, the two jumped apart, Seungmin looking shy and Hyunjin looking smug. 

“I want all the juicy details later, but for now I’m going to head to the store. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He said with a wink, walking out the door leaving Seungmin an even brighter shade of red, Hyunjin laughing as he snaked his arm back around the younger’s waist. 

Changbin POV

Changbin was leaning against the kitchen counter, smiling as he texted back and forth with a certain someone. There was only about 30 minutes before the time they decided to leave at and to Changbin, the time couldn’t go by fast enough. 

Chan was sitting on the couch, trying and failing to explain to Jisung how math works, for the poor squirrel like boy had been struggling in his college classes. 

“Jisung it’s not that hard! Just divide 3x by 3! This is middle school stuff!”

Jisung whined. “But I already learned this! Why do I have to do it again?!”

Chan sighed. “Because the only way that your parents would let you come to Seoul to make music is if you got a math minor!”

Jisung whines. “That doesn’t mean I wanna do it!” 

Changbin laughed. “Seriously Jisungie you need to learn to get stuff done.”

Jisung stuck his tongue out at Changbin. “Oh shut up. Don’t you have something else to do before your boyfriend arrives?”

Changbin blushed and glared at him. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Not yet.” Jisung replied with a smirk. 

Changbin rolled his eyes and checked his phone. “Lixie says they’re ready now if that’s cool with y’all.”

Jisung smirked. “Lixie? You are so whipped.”

Jisung shrieked and ducks his head when the short angry rapper threw a pen at him. Chan chuckled. 

“Yea that’s ok with me.”

Felix POV:

Felix smiled to himself as he got a text from Changbin, affirming that they could come over now. 

“Right. If everyone’s ready Changbinnie hyung says we can go ahead and come over.”

Jeongin looked up from his phone, raising a questioning eyebrow. “You’ve only know this guy for a few weeks and you’re already calling him “Changbinnie hyung”?”

Felix blushed and ignored the youngest, instead popping his head cautiously into hyunjins room. He wasn’t surprised when he found Seungmin on his phone in Hyunjin’s lap, the older invested in putting tiny braids in Seungmin’s hair. 

“Hey lovebirds, time to go.” Felix announced, getting a small nod from Hyunjin and walking back to the kitchen. 

Once he had wrangled all the children of their dorm, he set out for the car, grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of seeing Changbin again. 

He had a feeling they would remember this meeting very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I update later than usual, school is messing up my schedule


	8. Update

So guys,  
If anyone if reading this and waiting for another chapter, I’m sorry. With school it’s been really hard to find time to update. I will try to update soon but if it takes a while in between this is why. 

Again, this is if anyone if actually reading it

Uhm

Bai


	9. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Uhm.....
> 
> I don’t think anyone’s here anymore :(

FELIX POV:

Felix let out a shaky breath, glancing back at his chaotic friends before knocking on the door. 

Changbin answered the door, a wide smile on his face. 

“Well hello there Lixie.” He nodded towards Felix’s roommates. “Hello, my name is Changbin.” He said, greeting them with a small bow. They all bowed back, introducing themselves. Hyunjin proudly introduced a flustered Seungmin as his boyfriend, and Seungmin bowed shyly. 

Changbin motioned for them to come in. Jisung and Chan greeted them all, getting a bear hug from Felix and announcing that there was food on the table. 

Hyunjin sat down, patting the chair next to him which Seungmin happily sat in. Seungmin brushed his hand against Hyunjin’s, to which Hyunjin smiled and held it tightly under the table. 

Felix rolled his eyes at the antics of his friends and sat down between Changbin and Jeongin. Chan gave them all plates loaded with food. Felix was worried that it would be awkward when they ate but Jeongin, being the bubbly child that he is, broke the ice, causing everyone at the table to start talking, laughing loudly and joking around. Felix was 99% sure that Chan unofficially adopted Jeongin as his son, having invested himself into everything the youngest was doing. 

Changbin mostly kept to himself, trying to eat his food and occasionally yelling at Jisung, who couldn’t keep his mouth shut and seemed to be set on embarrassing Changbin. Felix did notice though that whenever he spoke, Changbin would always give him his undivided attention, dropping whatever he was doing to listen to the younger as if it was the most important thing in the world. Felix wouldn’t deny that small things like that made his heart beat at twice the speed, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered now was bonding time. 

The boys finished their food, all considerably more comfortable with each other. 

“Right. Who wants to watch a movie?” Chan asked, barely even able to finish his sentence because of the loud cheers from the men at the table. Felix chuckled to himself. 

“I’ll make some popcorn then hyung.” He called, walking to the kitchen. The older gave him a grateful smile and went into the living room to get our blankets and pillows. 

Changbin followed Felix into the kitchen. “I’ll help.” He chirped, showing Felix where everything was. He could’ve just told Felix and left, seeing as how popcorn making is a one person job, but Felix didn’t comment went Changbin stayed with him, so neither did Changbin. 

Changbin blew a stray piece of hair out of his face. “You’re roommates are quite....”

“Overbearing?” Felix suggested, laughing. 

“I was going to say energetic but that works too.” He said, giving a small laugh. “Are you having fun?” 

Felix jumped slightly when the popcorn finally started to pop, getting an amused look from the older. “Well I don’t hate it.” He said simply. “The boys seem to get along great!”

Changbin nodded, watching the popcorn pop. “Well your roommates are very nice people. Jisung makes friends just like that and Chan seems to have claimed Jeongin.” He said, smiling. 

Felix couldn’t help but smile. Changbin talking about his roommates, even if he describes them as noises and annoying, he talks about them in such a fond way. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders if Changbin wood even talk about him like that. 

Felix quickly brushed the thought and divided the popcorn up, salting and buttering the savory snacks. Changbin took two bowls from Felix’s pile, the younger beaming back at him. 

The boys eagerly took their bowls, happily munching away. They had decided on a horror movie because why not. Seungmin was curled up in Hyunjin’s lap, much too invested in kissing the older’s neck to pay attention to the movie. Jisung was sitting on the far end of the couch next to Minho, seeming to have an internal crisis as Minho leaned back on him, yawning and watching the movie. Felix rolled his eyes with a fond smile. He couldn’t wait to see how that turned out. Chan was sitting on the couch while the youngest child was sitting on the floor in front of him. Chan smiled down at Jeongin, playing with his hair. Jeongin leaned back on the couch into the older’s touch. Yup, father and son goals. Felix settled himself on the couch, patting the empty spot next to him, which Changbin happily sat in. 

Changbin seemed invested into the movie, not even flinching when a jump scare came on. Felix on the other hand, though he would never arm its it, was a total baby. He mentally cursed himself for agreeing to the movie. Every time even the slightest scare came on, he would jump, or let out a small sound of surprise, slowly scooting closer to Changbin. 

Felix was the type that was never able to handle horror movies, his mind just always raced too much. His vision started to blur, his heart rate 5 times the speed it should be. I’m having an anxiety attack. He thought dully, breathing heavily. Changbin coughed, bringing the younger back to reality. He needed to calm down, to feel safe, and the only thing his panic addled mind could think of to do just that was Changbin. 

Felix hesitantly rests his hand on top of Changbin’s, already feeling the slightest bit calmer. Changbin looked over at Felix, worry washing over his features when he saw the younger’s pale face. 

“L-lix? Lixie what’s wrong? Are you ok?” He asked quietly, brushing some hair out of Felix’s eyes. 

“I’m scared Binnie.” He whispered. He looked done at the couch where his hand rested on top of Changbin’s. “Could you...hold my hand....? For a little while...” He murmurs, his cheeks heating up. 

Changbin smiled, wrapping his hand around Felix’s. He went further, scooping Felix up and putting him in his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, his hand never leaving Felix’s. 

Felix’s heart rate picked up, but not from an anxiety attack. His cheeks were a bright cherry red and he’s never been more grateful for darkness in his life. 

“Is this ok?” Changbin whispered in his ear, squeezing the youngers hand. 

Felix could only nod, not trusting himself to speak. Changbin smiled and pulled the younger impossibly closer. Felix was sure that if Changbin didn’t notice before, he could definitely hear the rapid thunder of Felix’s heartbeat now. 

It did help him relax though, being able to bear the movie with Changbin comforting him. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, their breaths in sync. 

“Shhh! I’m trying to get a good picture!”

“Chan Hyung at least turn the flash off.”

“Oh....yeah...thanks Sungie.”

Click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises back from the ashes, arms spread wide*
> 
> Well uhm...I’m back. 
> 
> Kudos if you liked....any signs of life 😂


	10. Breakie Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff Yknow, because I was bored

CHANGBIN POV: 

Changbin woke up, not fully awake, to something warm and fluffy right underneath his chin. He smiled and nuzzles his nose into the fluffy mass and was slowly drifting off to sleep before he frowned, opening his eyes. What even is this fluff thing? He looked down to find a mass of blonde hair attached to Felix, who was curled up against the rappers side. 

Changbin blushed and tried to gently push the younger off his chest but Felix, not being awake yet, whined and wrapped his arms around Changbin, pulling himself closer. 

Changbin quickly gave up, smiling and carding his fingers through the younger’s hair. He glanced up at the rest of the living room, seeing Minho and Jisung collapsed on top of each other, breathing in sync. He smiled, turning his gaze to the next pair of lovers. Seungmin was in Hyunjin’s lap, laying on his chest with his head neatly tucked under the older’s chin. Hyunjin’s arms were loosely around the younger’s waist, almost protectively. 

Jeongin was curled up with a blanket laid across him on the opposite end of the couch. Changbin heard the sound of sizzling and running water coming from the kitchen. He smiled, knowing that it was Chan, already awake and making breakfast. 

Felix yawned and opening his eyes, blinking and looking around. He slowly looked up at Changbin, a cute shade of pink taking over his face. 

“U-uhm....s-sorry....hyung....” Felix murmured, trying to scoot away from Changbin. Changbin tightened his grin around the younger’s waist, pulling him back on his lap. Felix looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Hyung.....?” Felix asked, barely above a whisper. Changbin smiled and put a finger to the latter’s lips, quietly shushing him. 

“Just enjoy it Lixie.” He murmured in Felix’s ear. The younger smiled and hid his burning face in the rapper’s shoulder, making Changbin laugh. 

FELIX POV:

His brain was going haywire, his thoughts a complete mess. His cheeks were on fire from the proximity of the two. This was all so new for him, the daring actions, the lingering glances, it was completely blurring the lines for Felix. 

He liked Changbin, he had accepted it by now. But he couldn’t tell if the older liked him back, or if he was just messing with him, and it was driving him crazy! He desperately wished that Changbin would confess that he did indeed, like Felix back, but he was stubbornly staying put. 

Chan poked his head into the living room. “Hey kids! Food’s ready!!!” He called, startling many of the men into waking up, earning many glares. “I made pancakessss.” The oldest called, walking back into the kitchen. Jisung scrambled up and ran after Chan, complaining that he should’ve started with that. Jeongin followed behind the squirrel like man, whining about Chan leaving him. 

Seungmin looked like he wanted to get up, but Hyunjin pouted and pulled him closer. The younger didn’t put up much of a fight, leaning on his boyfriend’s chest. Minho frowned at the lack of Jisung next to him and walked into the kitchen, back hugging the rapper while he dished himself some food. Jisung but his lip to keep from smiling as he asked if Minho wanted any. 

Felix sighed, wishing he had something like that with Changbin, until he looked up at said rapper and realized that he kinda did.....

“Do you what some food Hyung?” Felix asked, getting up. Changbin pouted. 

“Yeah but Chan always makes way more food than needed. I’d much rather wait till everyone else has gotten food.” He said simply, pulling a surprised Felix back onto his lap. 

Felix looked up at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. Changbin simply smiled back down at him. “You’re warm.” He murmured. 

Changbin placed a feather light kiss on Felix’s forehead and went back to sleep. 

Felix stayed there for like at least 5 minutes, trying to process what just happened. Changbin... kissed me?! Does that mean he likes me? No....it doesn’t always....he could consider it as a friendly gesture....does he often kiss Jisung? He’s kissed my hand before but this time just felt....different...

The younger’s mind raced with possibilities but he was yanked out of his own head by a tap on the shoulder. 

“You want some pancakes Lix?” Chan asked, gesturing to the kitchen. Felix nodded, not being able to form words as he got up and went to the kitchen. 

When Changbin finally decided to get up and eat, everyone else was at the table, eating and talking about what they would do today. Casa De 3racha decided, without Changbin’s consent he might add, not that he was complaining, to spend the day with the Felix crew, and they were discussing the daily agenda. 

“Ok but here me out,” Jisung paused to finish chewing his food after he got a dirty look from Chan, “Gaming is my DOMAIN. I could dominate any of you easily.”

“I dunno Sungie,” Hyunjin started, gesturing to Felix, “Lixie is a hardcore gamer. I haven’t seen him lose in a while.” 

Said person ducked his head, not wanting to butt in and kept eating his food. 

“Yeah well me and Changbin-“ Jisung looked Changbin up and down before dismissing the thought. “Never mind Hyung sucks uhm-“

“Yah!” Changbin angrily shouted, pointing his fork at Jisung, “I’m way better than you!” 

“Yeah well-“ 

“Alright hold it!” Chan shouted above them, trying to call for some order, “There’s an arcade quite close to the dorm. What if we settle this there hm? That will solve our problem for what to do too.”

The men voiced their agreement, Felix giving Chan a grateful smile for being the only sane one here. 

Changbin turned towards Felix, a playful smirk on his face. “I hope you bring your best.”

Felix matched his smirk, leaning close to him. “Game on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I’ll try to update as regularly as possible, don’t think anyone is interested tho lol. 
> 
> GUYS
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> 👌🏼✨


	11. Arcade Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long ‘-v-
> 
> Only a little bit left!

They arrived at the arcade, Chan desperately trying to keep them quiet so they weren’t politely asked to leave from the amount of noise. 

The children (I’m sorry “grown adults”) were placing bets on different games, Chan being the dad he is, bought everyone cards so they could roam free throughout the arcade. 

Minho spotted a dance machine in the middle of the arcade and pulled away from a talkative Jisung, walking over to Felix and Hyunjin. 

“Lix Lix look!” He exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the colorful machine. Felix and Hyunjin both turned their heads in that direction and smiled. 

“Are you challenging me to a dance off Hyung?” Felix asked, a smirk on his face. Minho nodded eagerly. 

Hyunjin pouted. “Don’t leave me out!”

Felix patted his head gently. “Of course not, you were included.” He replied, consoling the older. Changbin gave the three a weird look. 

“What’s so special about a dance machine?” He asked, walking over to the trio. 

Hyunjin grinned and threw his arms around the two. “Me, Minho, and Felix have been dancing ever since we could walk. It’s just been a part of life. We recently became trainees for a company called JYP along with Minnie and Jeonginnie.” He explained excitedly. Ever since they joined Hyunjin would tell anyone and everyone about it as long as they would listen. 

Minho smiled proudly and Felix blushed slightly. “Well it’s not that big of a deal...” Felix mumbled, looking at the ground. Hyunjin snickered and ruffled the younger’s hair. 

“Is too Lixie.” He turned back to Changbin and gave him a formal bow. “Hello, I’d like to formally introduce ourselves as Danceracha!” He said, both him and Minho waving at an imaginary crowd. Felix laughed at their antics. 

“Kinda like 3racha.” Changbin mused, enjoying the darkening of Felix’s cheeks. 

“We didn’t try to take your name or anything I swear!” Felix exclaimed, waving his hands around. Changbin laughed. 

“I wasn’t implying it.”

Felix opened his mouth and closed it, letting just a puff of air out instead. Hyunjin laughed. 

“So....game on?”

Felix grinned and shook hands with the two men. 

“It is SO on.”

Minho nodded, seemingly satisfied, and ran off to Jisung, pulling the squirrel like man towards the Pac Man machine. Hyunjin went and looped his arm thru Seungmins and Jeongin’s and running towards a set of machines on the far end of the arcade. 

Changbin smiled and walked back up to the australian, elbowing his arm. 

“Do you remember the last time we were here?” He asked, walking with Felix around the small arcade. Felix laughed softly. 

“Vaguely.” He lied. Felix remembered every bit of that night perfectly, as if it had just happened. It just felt.....different. The Aussie shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 

Changbin laughed. “Yah! Maybe next time I’ll take Jisung-ah on a date. At least he’ll appreciate my company.” He whined, turning away from Felix and crossing his arms, trying not to laugh. 

Felix giggled, pushing the older over and trying to brush past the fact that he said ‘date’. 

“That’ll be hard Hyung, Jisungie seems pretty occupied.” He replied, pointing across the room to Jisung who was laughing, clinging onto Minho and Minho looking at Jisung as if he was his whole world. 

Changbin smiled softly. “True.” He decided, looping his arm through Felix’s and dragging him to a machine in far dark corner. 

Felix looked at the machine and laughed. “Snake? Really? Honestly Hyung I’m starting to think your old age is getting to you.”

Changbin gasped dramatically and tackled Felix to the ground, straddling his waist and tickling him mercilessly. 

“Disrespectful brat! I’ll teach you to respect your elders!”

Felix giggled uncontrollably, trying to push the latter off. “Oh my gosh h-Hyung! Stop ok! I’m sorry!” He laughed, grabbing Changbin’s hands. 

Changbin grinned and pulled his hands away, about to get up but he slipped, falling forward. He quickly put his hands on either side of Felix’s head to stop them from colliding, faces inches from each other. 

“W-well this seems familiar.” Felix whispered, cheeks beat red and eyes never leaving Changbin’s. 

“Y-yeah...” Changbin whispered back, breath hitting Felix’s face. Changbin tilted his head slightly, leaning forward to close the gap between them. Felix’s eyes fluttered shut as Changbin’s lips brushed his own, but felt Changbin quickly pull away because of a loud voice that interrupted him. 

“Well, did we come at the wrong time?” A voice asked, sounding extremely pleased. Changbin scrambled off of Felix, pretending to dust himself off as he pulled Felix up, sending a side glare at Minho and Chan, the pair that had interrupted. 

Chan grinned and adjusted the black beanie he was wearing. “Minho and I came to collect you for the so called ‘dance off’. Said y’all should start early before the late night crowd took over.” He explained, a smug smirk on his face. 

Felix nodded, trying to hide his red face in his hoodie as he walked forward, glancing back at Changbin and shooting him a meaningful smile. 

Minho laughed and shoved Chan lightly to the side. “Hey! This is a very professional dance off! Don’t make fun!” He complained. Chan laughed and stuck his tongue out at Minho, walking towards the direction of the dance machine, linking arms with Felix. 

Changbin smiled. “Well it looks like they’re getting along.” He thought to himself, jogging to catch up with the trio. 

When they got there Hyunjin was excitedly bouncing up and down from his spot on the little dance floor, taking his place as “Player 1: Hyunjinnie”. Changbin looked the machine up and down as Felix and Minho selected their characters. 

“I didn’t know they had three player dance machines.” Chan mused, smiling at the other bubbly Aussie. Changbin laughed. 

“Well now you do.” He said simply as the game started explaining the rules. Chan ruffled Changbin’s hair and smirked. 

“So uhm, what was that back there?” He asked with a knowing grin, laughing when the younger’s face grew cherry red and he ducked his head downward. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Changbin mumbled, avoiding the leader’s eyes. Chan laughed and side hugged his fellow racha-member. 

“Alright I’ll bug you later, the game is starting.” 

FELIX POV: 

A small crowd of everyone in their group had gathered around the machine. Felix released a shaky breath as the machine selected a song, smiling when it was “Psycho” by Red Velvet. 

Hyunjin grinned, stretching his arms. He leaned in towards Felix and Minho, “Guys, I know this is a smaller dance floor, but how about we select freestyle, and do the routine we’ve been working on?” He asked, already selecting the freestyle option. The other two both nodded. 

Felix huffed out a laugh as the music started. “We lucked out huh.” He muttered, getting into his position. 

The music flowed through his body as he danced between Hyunjin and Minho, feeling so happy. It had been a while since they had gone to the dance studio, and he was glad for the relief. 

CHANGBIN POV:

Changbin gasped as he watched the trio, dancing so gracefully around with such familiarity, as if they had planned it. He himself had never imagined Felix or any of them dancing, but now that he had seen it, he couldn’t imagine anything else. It just fit so well for them. 

Jisung was watching them intently, his eyes wide. Chan and Jeongin looked both in a similar state, while Seungmin was blushing watching his boyfriend, who currently had just body-rolled into his new position, catching Seungmin’s gaze and winking at him. 

When the song was completed all three were panting, but smiling nonetheless. They turned around and took a dramatic bow. 

“Thank you for coming to out performance, we are Danceracha!” Hyunjin announced, taking Felix’s and Minho’s hands and taking another bow. 

Changbin clapped, jumping slightly in his place. Chan and the others joined in, in awe of the performance. 

Felix shyly walked over to Changbin and Chan, a huge smile still spread across his face. 

“How did I do?” Felix asked tentatively, running his fingers through his hair. 

Changbin laughed and hugged the small Australian. “You did amazing Lixie, good job.” He supplied, as if it was needed. Felix blushed slightly from the praise and smiled. 

“T-thanks Hyung.” 

Chan ruffled his fellow aussie’s hair, smiling in adoration. “That was a great performance Felix-ah. You should be proud.”

Hyunjin, who had his arms draped over his boyfriend’s shoulders and was talking to Jeongin, peered out the windows of the small diner. 

“We should probably get going before its too late, we need to get back to the dorm.”

Chan nodded, going over and shaking hands with Crew De Felix. “It was very nice to meet you all, I hope we can do this again soon.”

Changbin had stayed back a little behind the group as they walked out of the arcade, smiling at them all. Felix saw him and hung back, lightly bumping shoulders with Changbin. 

“Did you have fun?” Felix asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Changbin nodded, licking his lips and lightly grabbing Felix’s arm and holding him back a little. “But....there was one thing I didn’t get to do.”

Felix felt his heart rate pick up, raising an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would that be?” He asked. 

“This.” Changbin replied, pulling Felix close and pressing his lips against the aussies. 

FELIX POV:

Before Felix even had time to react Changbin had pulled him forward and kissed him. It took his brain a moment to catch up, so for a few seconds he just stood there, frozen. 

Once his brain caught up with the fact that Changbin was FREAKING KISSING HIM, he grabbed the latter’s shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him back. 

They separated, both panting slightly. Felix pressed his forehead against Changbin’s, smiling. 

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since I first met you.” Changbin confessed, looking at Felix with adoration filled eyes. 

“Then we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you liked it :3 <3


	12. Ending Because I’m Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy :) don’t hate me

Sooooo I decided to just end it here. For anyone who was reading and expecting another chapter, this is it. I’m sorry it was really bad lol, I even repeated some parts. I might write a fic continuing the Minsung that was started here but most likely not. Life stuff going on so I didn’t get to update once a week like I originally wanted. Thank you for reading if you did and I hope you have a lovely COVID free Christmas <3


End file.
